Team Thunder Files
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so here it goes. TT are trying to take over the world. Its up to Wes, Rui and other people from pokemon to save it. Finally chapter 10.
1. prologe

QE:I kind of wrote this ages ago with lots of help from PP.

PP:yep.

E.S.P:Cool.

Quilava:They wrote this last year and still have finished it.

QE:I'm warning you now this is the longest story I've done.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

* * *

Team Thunder files.

Prologue

14 years ago.

A bundle was left in a doorway.

"Goodbye my son." A sandy haired man said before he kissed the sleeping baby "Take care Wes."

Disappearing in to the night. Leaving a visor behind.

4 years later.

Outside a bakery in Pyrite city.

"Run" A five year old sandy haired boy ran with a yellow electric pokemon ran behind him.

"Jolt"(right) the boy obeyed and turned right down some random alley.

He ran his hand through his spiky matted hair. His clothes were torn, ragged and filthy.

"Food" He managed to say.

"Esp. Esp. Es Espeon." A lavender cat said concern.

'I'm fine. I'll survive.' Wes said through his mind link. As long as he could remember he was psychic.

10 years later.

After the meeting with the Snag'ems outside the Collseum.

"Thank you." The orangey red head girl smiled.

" Most people would run if they knew I was with Team Snag'em." Wes said bitterly.

He was still skinney but fit with the little training he did. His skin was permanently tanned from being outside so much and he wasn't a runt as some might expect but he looked like nothing bad had ever happen to him. The one thing that made him unique was his golden eye.

2 months later

After they beat Chiper.

" Wes please don't go." the red head cried.

" Rui I have to go. There is nothing left for me here." Wes carried on down the hill to his sandbike.

"What about me?" Rui cried out from the top of the hill.

"You have your grandparents here in Agate." Wes didn't stop or turn around.

"Wes...I...Wes I LOVE you." Rui covered her mouth when she realised what she had said.

Wes turned around, tears welled up in his eyes" I love you too. But if I stay near you then you've in more danger."

"Please come back." She cried running down to Wes.

When they met they embraced each other.

"I promise." Wes closed his eyes as he kissed her. When they broke for air Wes said, "I swear" and left.

* * *

QE:sorry if it's boring. 


	2. Chapter 1

QE:Here's the story.

E.S.P:Her grandad says it's good.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

QE:_Sniff._

Quilava:And I think we need a mop and lots of buckets.

\blah\ Wes mind link with Espeon and umbreon.

/blah/ Eons mind link to Wes.

"Blah" Normal talking.

'Blah' Thinking.

* * *

Team Thunder files 

"Wes, you never told me how you joined Team Snag'em." The orangey red haired girl said as she walked into the bland bedroom. She didn't have time to redecorate before her boyfriend turned up one day.

Wes was leaning out of the two story high window. Letting the wind brush his sandy hair around. He hadn't heard her and really didn't care.

"WES!" Rui walked over to him and shoved him over until there was enough room for her. "Wouldn't you get cold?" Rui had noticed that Wes had only his black leather trousers on.

His golden hawk like eyes darted between Rui and the desert. "When have you ever known me to be cold?" He backed from the window and stretched.

Rui admired her boyfriend. After everything they had been though. Mainly bad, he still stood strong. Two years ago he saved her from Team Snag'em, then they – really Wes- demolished them. To be honest Rui fell in love with him when see first saw him. Who wouldn't? (PP: I Wouldn't.)

"Rui?" Wes waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Rui snapped back into reality. "Sorry but you didn't answer my question."

"What would that be then?" Wes asked as he pulled her forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why did you join Team Snag'em?"

Wes looked into Rui's sky blue eyes than sparkled in the moonlight. He really didn't want to tell her. He only wanted to forget.

BEEP! BEEP!

'Dam PDA' Rui wandered off downstairs.

Wes leaned against the plain wardrobe in the corner of the room.

/You should of told her./ a lavender cat like pokemon called.

\And let her leave me.\ Wes shot Espeon a go away glare.

/She has been with you this long./ a black uncurled itself form a navy trench coat on the bed.

\Rui has done so much for us. That's why we're leaving tomorrow.\

/WES/ Both eons gave him pleading eyes.

\My minds made up.\

"Wes" Rui called as she ran in with the PDA in her hand. "There is this new team called Team Thunder and they are snagging other peoples pokemon."

"Great." Wes hung his head. 'Another group trying to take over the world.'

"Sorry should of knocked." Rui looked at the upset pokemons "Grandpa wants to see us."

"Ok. Get out so I can get changed."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_Looking back on memories,_

_Thinking how things used to be_

_Is it me, or was things simple then_.

"So true isn't that right Surf." The dark brunette turned to her beloved Pikachu.

"Picka pi chu." The yellow mouse sat in its fluffy pink silk bed. "Pi picka pi Pikachu?"

"Oh its this whole thing. If that horrible Wes interferes we'll fry him."

"Pikca pi!" Electricity sparked for her red cheeks.

* * *

QE:The chapters will get longer and the song is Charlotte Church's song. which one I can't remember. 

Cyndaquil:Sorry if it's a quick update.

E.S.P:Plz review.

Quilava:How did you get out?

QE:Sparky.

Sparky:Jolt.

Cyndaquil:All run from the loony Jolteon.

All:Arh! _Run out the room._

QE:Good Sparky.

Sparky:Jolt 


	3. Chapter 2

QE:I don't own pokemon or Sk8er boi.

E.S.P:Full stop.

Team Thunder files

"Rui" Wes ran up the hill after Rui. She was wearing her denim skirt, pink fluffy boots, purple top and a blue jacket. She was trying to do two pigtails. "Slow down."

Rui turned around to see Wes' visor glissinging the moonlight. "It isn't that far." Rui giggled.

"Where do you get your energy from?"

"Aww is Wesley upset?" Rui giggled.

Wes tensed up "Never call me that again."

"Why?" Rui saw fear in his eyes "Is that your real name?"

"Yes. I hate and it's not cute." Wes walked off to Rui's grandparents house.

"I didn't say it was cute." Rui shrugged and followed.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Somewhere in Jhoto a woman in a pink and white flamboyant dress walked to an open door.

"My lady Mary." Venus called in her high-pitched girly voice.

"What is it?" Mary turned round in the desk chair by her dresser.

"A Scizor is ill." Venus stood by the eleven year olds door.

"Where is he?" Mary stood up in her short-sleeved nighty that went to the floor. It was blue with Pikachus on it.

"In the training area." Venus stepped in and grabbed her dressing gown. Which also blue with Pikachus on it.

"Thank you. Surf come on." Mary left in her Pikachu slippers and Surf followed in her dressing gown.

The training area was huge with simulate areas for different types.

"Rose teleport Scizor to sick bay please." Mary looked around the room for her Kirlia.

A Small white dancer in a white tutu and green hair in pigtails appeared "Kil ki ki Kirlia."

"Thank you." Mary bowed to her pokemon and she bowed back.

Rose walked over to the overgrown red mantis with claws for hands. He was in a pretty sorry state. One minute there were there, then the next they were gone.

"Venus stick Sk8er boi on and lets have a battle." Mary looked at her pokemon. "I chose Surf and you Ivy." Pikachu and a green pokemon with a bulb on its back jumped forwards for battle.

'He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?'

"Bellossom and Milotic come on out." Venus said stepping forwards. Her tiny dancer pokemon with leaves for a skirt with two flowers on his head and a long snake which is cream and blue with two red manes on either side of its head were ready to fight.

'He was a punk.

And she did ballet.

What morea can I say?'

"Razor leaf and iron tail." Mary called.

Surf's tail lit up and Ivy shot leaves from her back at Venus' pokemon.

"Dodge them."

Both pokemon were hit by Razor leaf but Milotic dig to avoid the iron tail.

"Wait for it." Venus said closing her eyes. "Dig."

"Surf take down." Surf came out of nowhere and crashed into Milotic she resurfaced. "Petal dance." Mary called as petals shot out of Ivy's back at Milotic.

"Move Milotic."

QE:Thank you PP for writing the battle.

E.S.P:At the monent everyones gone.

QE:Abandoned us so they could go with friends.

E.S.P:Flamethrower them all.

ESP&QE:Muhahahahahahahahahaha.

Surf:_sweatdrop _Plz review


	4. Chapter 3

QE:I'm stuck down my grandma's.

E.S.P:We're all board.

Cyndaquil:I found a flamethrower. _Pulls out a flamethrower starts melting everything._

Evestar:Not again.

QE:You're a fire pokemon

Cyndaquil:Oh yeah.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

Team Thunder files

"Since when has Espeon been able to teleport anywhere?" Rui asked with her hands on her hips.

Wes shrugged his shoulders.

'Ha ha.' Espeon laughed.

"Return." Espeon looked miserably as she disappeared into her pokeball.

"You can let them out for a while." Rui said.

"I know." Wes huffed.

"Lets come on." She said linking arms. "I think we should head for Professor Oaks house."

They both walked down the sun lit road that winded its way through the dotted residents of Pallet town. Rui was holding Wes hand and leant against him. They eventually came outside a large house with a windmill.

"I think this is the place." Rui murmured breaking the silence. "I'll go in and find out where she lives."

Wes nodded.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Found it." Rui came running out towards Wes. Who was fast asleep under a willow tree.

Rui sat next to him then a mischievous look came across her face. She placed her lips next to Wes' ear and shouted on top of her lungs "WESLEY!"

Wes woke with a start. "Fucking hell Rui. What was that for?"

All that could be heard was Rui giggling.

Wes really wasn't in the mood to play games. "Fine." He got up and walked off.

Wes walked deep into the woods. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the Pidgeot lying asleep on the path.

"PIDGEOT!" Yelled the Pidgeot when Wes stood on her tail.

"Sorry." Wes helped her up.

"Pid pi pidge." Pidgeot stood still.

"Aren't you going to fly home?" Wes asked waving his hand in front of her face. Then it struck him that she was blind.

"Penny." A teenager ran up to the Pidgeot. "There you are. Return." The girl held out a white and red pokeball.

Wes looked at her. She seemed so familiar but where had he seen her before.

"Poor Penny doesn't know whether she's coming or going." She looked at Wes with her greenie blue eyes. Her dark brown hair moved with the wind.

She was wearing a black fleece two sizes too big, tracksuit bottoms and muddy trainers.

"You alright Mr?" She asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yeah. Name's Wes." He said trying to work it out.

There was a rustle in a tree. A girl jumped in a yellow top, blue miny skirt and a yellow band on her upper right arm. "Evie I challenge you."

"Sure. Go Penny." The massive cream and brown bird. She just hovered. "Who are you and what do you want?" Her voice was no longer kind and genital but it was hard and cold.

"I'm Sarah, top Pichu member of Team Thunder." Sarah hulled a pokeball in the air. A large rock snake came out.

A sly smile came across her face. "Arrr. Your sister didn't say you had a boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend." Wes growled. "Umbreon come on out." Umbreon came out baring his tiny fangs.

"You're protecting her like the good boyfriend you are." Sarah smiled throwing another pokeball in the air. A larger steel snake came out.

"There's no way Umbreon can beat that." Wes though. He was about to return Umbreon then he realised he wasn't there.

"You're such a cute Umbreon." Evie smiled cradling him.

"I'm surprised he hasn't bit you yet." Wes said calmly.

"Penny blaze kick." Evie said stroking Umbreon's head.

Penny's foot set alight and headed in Steelix's general direction.

"Steelix dig." But it was too late. The lightening fast bird kicked Steelix and set his whole body alight. "Steelix return. Onix wrap." Sarah said pissed off. Steelix disappeared into his pokeball. Onix wrapped him self around Penny and squeezed.

Umbreon gave out a whimper.

"Penny steel wing." Evie yelled.

Penny's wing glowed a white colour and kept hitting Onix till he let go. She hit him one more time and he hit the ground with spirals in his eyes.

"Return Onix." Sarah growled and ran off.

"Umbreon remind me to never piss Evie off." Wes said nervously.

Evie smiled.

'Only if you do.' Umbreon said quietly.

"Should I take it as a complement or not?" Evie asked.

"How ever you like."

"Ok." She nodded and called out to her Pidgeot. "Cool Penny that was so fab. Flame will be so impressed by that blaze kick." Penny cooed with happiness. "I don't have any treats on me so please return." Penny nodded and disappeared.

"Wes." Rui came running up to him in tears and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"It's alright." Wes hugged back.

After a few minutes Rui broke from the hug. "Hi Kate."

"It's not Kate any more. It's Evie Volcano. Pokemon and Eevee master." She grinned.

"So it was you we're looking for." Rui exclaimed

"Why?" Kate, Evie or whatever you want to call her asked.

"We'll explain later."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Mary was in the water room which had an Olympic sized swimming pool and a set of stairs that went down so you could watch the pokemon swimming.

"May how do you feel?" Mary asked massaging her Milotic.

May purred with happiness.

"That's good."

"Lady Mary." Venus waltzed in to the room.

"What is it?" Mary said slightly pissed.

"The light Steelix is complete and unfortunately it failed to beat you sister." Venus said worriedly.

"Never mind."

"Sarah is out looking for Wes and ready to snag his pokemon."

"Ok."

Ivy came running into the room and hid behind Mary. She was really scared.

"Ivy what have I said about pocking Vicson?" Mary asked with her hands on her hips.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Evie and her little brown fox started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rui asked.

"Sorry." Evie took deep breaths. "Wes you think my sister will be easy?"

"Yes." Wes said blankly.

"You remember how I battled? Well I wasn't trying. My sister is tougher then that."

Wes' eyes were darting about the room. He couldn't help it but he was looking for routes out the room. The firs time that struck him that it was green. A red bouncy castle was behind Evie and on the wall a life size poster of a boy band. In the corner was a desk with a laptop on it.

Rui shifted slightly in the man sized pink beanbag.

"Uncomfortable?" Evie asked.

"I'm just not used to it." Rui said sounding embarrassed.

"Me too." Evie's bluey green eyes met with Wes' golden ones. " You two can stay here tonight. If you want. No one comes into my room unless I say so."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Wes wondered around the grounds of the mansion. There was a bit for every pokemon. Even a tiny beach.

Espeon was walking around with him where as everyone else was asleep inside.

"Hi Wes." Said an angry voice.

Wes rolled his eyes when he recognised the voice. He turned around to see Sarah standing there.

"We have some unfinished business." Sarah chocked a pokeball and Steelix came out.

Wes nodded and Espeon jumped ready to fight.

"STEELIX!" It roared.

"Wes" Rui came running towards him trying to do up her hair.

"Rui don't come any closer." Wes said weary.

"There's a bluey green aura around it." Rui called.

Wes was about to swear.

"Mary did warn us you might be able to see it." Sarah said smugly. "Meet a light pokemon its mind is closed and will only every listen to its trainer."

"That's cruel." Rui shouted.

"So what? It makes pokemon better. Now Steelix attack." Steelix crashed its huge tail onto Espeon until it sent her flying.

"Espeon." Wes ran over to his badly beaten pokemon.

Sarah looked into the sheer horror in Rui's eyes. "Finish Wes and Espeon off."

Wes wrapped his arms around Espeon to protect her with his life.

"Wes!" Rui screamed as Steelix slung its white glowing tail at them.

Umbreon jumped next to Rui and started whimpering.

When the sand died down Wes and Espeon sat there unharmed. Another Eevee smaller than Wes' was using Reflect.

Rui ran over to Wes with Umbreon.

"Flareon Use flamethrower. E.S.P use psychic." An Eevee on fire jumped in front of the small Espeon and sent a jet of flames at it. The Espeon held it still off the ground.

"Go pokeball." Steelix disappeared into a purpley blue pokeball.

Evie walked out of the trees.

Sarah hissed and a large bird like creature came and she disappeared.

"Thanks Kate." Rui smiled.

"You ever call me that again and I'll break your arm." Evie growled.

"Stop laughing." Rui hit Umbreon with the back of her hand.

"Only family can call me that." Evie walked over to the pokeball and picked it up. "Hem, hem. I caught a Steelix." Flareon and E.S.P shook they heads.

QE:Plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

QE:I'm sorry at the moment I'm on my grandad's computer and it's not letting me access my emails.

E.S.P:While she getts ready to kill the computer we'll try and find Cyndaquil.

Evestar:He's hiding because it Thunder and Lightening ready badly here.

Espeon:QE owns nothing.

Team Thunder Files

"You what!" Domonic shouted.

"She came out of no where. Her and her Flareon and Espeon." Sarah said timidly.

"Here comes your group leader. You have seriously let your group down."

Ein walked into Domonic's office, which was big with a small desert bit for his large green cactuse. There was a desk with the odd chair dotted around the room. He saw a sixteen year old being intimidated by a twelve year old.

"What happened?" He asked. His lab coat done up over his purple trousers.

"Sarah here has had her light Steelix snagged." Domonic said upset.

"I said Wes…"

"Evie." Domonic butted in. "Your dismissed."

Sarah walked out the room with gratitude on her face.

"What news do you bring?" Domonic asked sitting down behind his desk. "Sit."

Ein sat down. "Mary has returned with the Chimeco she was after."

"Good for her." Domonic started too play on the computer.

"Successful snagging of Mightyena, Treecko, Absol, Vulpix, Pikachu, Bagon, Seadra, Relicanth, Pichu, Psyduck, Voltorb, Skitty, Raichu, Combusken, Mudkip, Gardevoir, Plulse, Minor B's Ludicolo, Minum, Ninjask, Kadabra, Golem, Gyarados, Mawile, Electrike, Manectric, Magnemite and Torchic." Ein read off his clipboard.

"Right. Plus add Chimeco and Graveler that makes…31 pokemons." Domonic said checking the computer.

"Psyduck, Relicanth, Ninjask and Golem are still being prepared for enlightening." Ein said trying to keep his cool as the cactus pocked him in the back.

"Cacturne pack it in." Domonic said sternly.

"Cac." Cacturne went to his little bit.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Espeon teleported Wes and Rui back outside Rui's house. She sat there waiting patiently.

"We need food, water, spare clothes, money and the snag machine." Wes said blankly.

"Alright." Rui knew what he up to. "I'll get the supplies from Phenac and you get everything we need from here."

An hour later Wes sulked as he packed the stuff. He couldn't of left the house because Rui had locked him in.

'Ha ha.' Mocked Espeon.

Wes growled at her.

'Touchy.' Umbreon sniggered.

"I'm back." Rui walked in as happy as ever.

Wes just picked up the rucksack. "Come on." He said heading out the door. Espeon and Umbreon followed curiously at what he would do next.

"Where are we going?" Rui asked.

"To Pyrite." Wes looked at Rui's puzzled face. "Duking sent an email saying there was trouble there."

"Oh ok." Rui had to jog to keep up with him. "More than normal."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Wes has fallen for the bait." Said a boy in his twenties wearing a yellow top and blue trousers with a band with a Pikachu on his upper right arm.

"Good." Ein said.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Rui and Wes stood outside Pyrite. It had gone down hill in the past years. This also happen to be were Wes grew up.

"Home sweet home." Rui joked.

"Come on." Wes' eyes darted around.

"What's wrong?" Rui saw his eyes shifting.

"Something doesn't feel right." Wes said blankly.

"Like what?" Rui asked.

"Hay Wes!"

Wes spun around at the last second to see a green haired boy run at him with his right fist high.

At the last minute Wes moved and Cail missed him.

"Go away Cail." Rui said trying to hold him back.

"It's none of your business." Cail caught Rui off guard and punched her hard. Rui fell over.

"Where's my Furret?"

Wes walked past Cail and blanked him as he helped Rui up.

"Give it back." Cail growled kicking Wes.

Wes blocked it. "No Cail. You miss treated it."

"Give it back." Cail lunged at Wes.

Espeon teleported Rui out the way.

"Go away." Wes moved and tripped Cail up.

"Not until I get Furret back." Cail yelled.

"CAIL!" A policeman was running towards them.

Cail groaned "Kirlia teleport." In a flash of blue light he disappeared.

"Get back here."

"How are you Rui?" Wes asked walking over.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Rui smiled. "That must of taken alot not to hit him."

Wes gave Rui a rare tiny smile.

"Duking's place."

"Too bad I didn't bring Plulse." Rui said to herself. Wes walked off with out her. "Hay wait up."

They stood outside a runned down building.

"Going in." Rui chirped.

Umbreon looked at Espeon and she shook her head.

"Yes."

As they entered they saw a boy and a girl standing next to the desk. The girl was wearing a pink top and bandana and blue skirt. The boy was wearing the same but in blue. Both had a bandana and on they arms with a Pikachu on.

"I presume you two are Wes and Rui." The boy said.

"Where's Duking?" Rui asked.

"Back there." The girls voice was much more bubbly then the boys. "And if you dare try and sneak him and the kids out of there our pokemon will attack. Them."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Rui.

"I'm Bart the head member of Group Minum." Bart said bored.

"And I'm Claire the head member of the Plulse group." She was checking Wes out. "Hi cutie."

"Oi! Eyes off my boyfriend." Rui yelled.

"Whatever." She made a W with her hands. Then whispered. "All the good ones are taken."

"Like who?" Bart asked.

"Johnny Depp. Orlando Bloom. Tobey Maguire. Him." She kept going.

"Girls." Bart murmured.

"We want you Wes to battle our leaders." Claire bubbled up.

"Where are they?" Wes asked.

"In the old hideout Minor B used to use." Bart said disgusted.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"I hate this uniform." Cryistal exclaimed.

"I know honey, I know." Her knees buckled as Bob rested his tree trunk like arms on her shoulders.

Cryistal had tried to glam up her uniform. Her pink top was trimmed above her gold dragon belly bar, the skirt was so short you could see her knickers. Her bandana was around her neck like a cowboy.

Bob on hand didn't need to trim his it wouldn't go over his potbelly. His blue top looked like it would rip any minute and so did his blue trousers and his bandana was around his wrist. His baldhead looked like it was polished because it glimmer so much.

"Bobby." Cryistal look mischievous.

"What?"

"Kiss.'

QE:Gross.

E.S.P:Plz review while the three of us throw up.

Cyndaquil:yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

QE:Yay I finally updated.

E.S.P:Yay.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

QE:And struggles to write battle.

Team Thunder Files

"You'd think they would put elevators in." Rui joked as Wes flew down the last flight of stairs. "You ignoring me?"

Wes turned and looked at Rui. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Rui walked down the last flight of stairs.

'Why is no one around to stop us?' Wes thought.

'Wes down the corridor to the left.' Espeon said telepathically.

'Thanks Espeon.' Wes started walking down the corridor.

Some way down two girls in pink were chatting.

"Do you know want they on about?" Wes asked. Rui shook her head.

Wes walked forwards and the platinum blond one caught his eyes. "I think we better go."

The other girl looked and saw Wes. "Yeah." Both girls giggled and disappeared.

Wes' eyes caught the door they were looking for. "In there."

BOUNCE BABY, BO-BOUNCE BOUNCE 

Wes and Rui both had to shield they ears as they entered the room.

_TWINT IT,_ _TWINT IT_

_SHAKE BABYSHAKE SH-SHAKE SHAKE_

"Work it, work it." Out came an annoying voice. "Oh Bob." Cryistal came out.

Rui glanced at Wes and seeing he had no interest in her she relaxed a bit.

"Company." Bob came out with his belly behaving like jelly.

"Oh goody a battle." Cryistal jumped with joy as her blond hair tickled her shoulders.

"Manners Honey." Bob said sternly.

"Yes dear." She took a deep breath. "ImCryistaltheleaderofTeamPlulseandthisisBobheadofTeamMinunandmyhusband."

"Cryistal here is the leader of team Plulse and I'm in charge of team Minum." Bob looked at his hyperactive wife. "Let's battle. Six on six me and Cryistal will use three each."

"Go Espeon and Skarmory." Wes said while juggling two pokeballs into the air.

Espeon and a metallic bird came out from the pokeball and prepared to fight.

"Aggron come out." Bob called. A large black and steel dinosaur came out roaring.

"Ringy Lets fight." Cryistal sang in her annoying squeaky voice. When she stopped spinning around a white Seal mermaid cross with a horn on its head came out.

"Aggron skull bash." Bob called.

"Ringy aurora beam." Cryistal squeaked.

Ringy sent a colourful beam of light at Espeon and Aggron ran headfirst.

'Espeon teleport and double team.' Espeon nodded and disappeared to reveal lots of copes of her. "Skarmory fly." Wes said calmly.

The metallic bird watched from the sky as two images disappeared.

"Never mind." Cryistal said cheerfully "Bubble beam." Bubbles dispersed from the Dewgong's mouth as Skarmory came down to charge at Aggron.

"Aggron flamethrower." Fire dispersed from Aggron's mouth and hit Skarmory. Skarmory crashed into the ground and was unable to get up.

"Skarmory return." Wes held out a purple and white pokeball.

"Let me guess. Mmmm Umbreon." Cryistal exclaimed.

Wes held a pokeball between his middle and index finger. "No." A small smile spread across Wes face. "Come out Entei."

The sheer horror in they eyes gave Wes a small bit of pleasure. He had long forgotten it along with his past.

The large masked brown dog growled at his opponents.

"Fire blast." Entei responded to Wes and sent huge blasts of fire at Aggron. The large steel hit the floor with such a force it sent an earthquake attack out. Espeon and Entei jumped but Dewgong couldn't. Both pokemon couldn't get back up.

"No, return Ringy." Cryistal was in tears.

"Aggron return." Both pokemons returned.

"What now?" Cryistal cried.

"Secret weapon." Bob smiled.

"Percy." Cryistal jumped with happiness. "Take Ringy's place."

"Minum come out." Bob smirked.

Two yellow mice came out. One had pink ear, hands with a pink plus for a tail. It had a pink circle on each cheek with a yellow plus inside it. The other mouse was the same but he had minuses and was blue.

"Wes! Be careful." Rui cried panicky. "They both have greenie blue auras." Wes looked over shoulder. Rui eyes were wide in fear. "Please catch them."

Wes nodded and looked at the black and copper armour on his left arm that went from his shoulder to his hand. This was the snag machine.

"Esp." Espeon had abandoned her double team and stood proud next Entei.

'Espeon use psychic on both of them.' Espeon nodded and her eyes turned blue as Plusle and Minum were lifted off the ground.

"Percy spark." Cryistal was jumping around with joy.

Percy sent sparks flying at Entei and the dosage of electricity knocked Entei out.

"Return Entei." Wes held out the purple and white pokeball. He placed it on his belt and grabbed another. "Raikou come out." Wes said calmly. The yellow dog with black stripes yelled out his name and jumped ready to fight.

Plusle and Minum floated staring at the new comer.

"Minum spark." Bob said carefully. He's eyes never left the electric dog.

Minum let out a huge pulse of electricity filling the whole room. Raikou shook the attack off as if it was nothing but Espeon stood panting barely able to stand up.

"Say good bye to Espeon." Bob lifted his hand (QE: Wow! Evestar: Get on with the story!) and showed Wes a glove similar to his snag machine. Bob choked a purple and white pokeball at Espeon.

Wes could do nothing but stand there watching in horror as his beloved Espeon disappeared into the Ultraball. The pokeball shook three times then stopped glowing. "Espeon.' Wes whispered hanging his head. He whispered her name over and over again.

Rui noticed something change in his aura.

"Awww is Wesley upset." Cryistal giggled.

Wes looked up at Cryistal with fire burning in his golden eyes. He was growling quietly to himself.

"Mary will be pleased." Cryistal squealed.

"Thunder Raikou!" Raikou felt Wes' pain and transferred it into electricity as a storm brewed and two bolts of lightening lit up the room and disturbed the dust as it struck Percy and Minum. Wes choked two ultraballs at them as they disappeared. Raikou relived two balls and Wes pocketed them.

"NO! PERCY!" Cryistal cried tear streaming down her face.

"Come out Metagross and teleport." In a flash they were gone with Espeon's new pokeball.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"WHAT!"

Mary huffed. She sat in the middle of a roof top garden watering the flowers near her with Ivy.

"Bubba?" Asked Ivy.

"Domonic Ivy." Mary shook her head. Her peace and quiet was going to go up in smoke.

"Toge to toge piiiiiiiiiiii." Togepi was chasing Surf's tail around the garden.

"Mary." Domonic burst in followed by Cryistal, Bob and Venus.

"Hello." Mary said watering the flowers.

Venus sat next to her.

"Tell her." Domonic growled looking at Cryistal.

"We battled Wes and he snag Minum and…" Cryistal burst out crying. "Poor Percy. All away from home."

"And failed to catch Espeon." Venus said as she picked a flower and started shredding the petals.

"Then who's this?" Bob said relishing Espeon.

"Bob." Venus said amused.

"Oh."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Wes and Umbreon sat moping on the hotel bed.

"Cheer up Wes." Rui said sitting next to him.

Wes got up and walked to the other bed and sat down. Umbreon followed his lead.

Rui thought for a minute. "Why don't we feed the pokemon?"

Wes looked at her. Deep inside Rui knew he was crying. "If you want to but I've already fed mine."

Rui placed two bowls of pokechow and released the two pokemons.

"Min?" Minum sniffed the food and happily ate away.

"Espeon."

Wes and Umbreon looked to see the lavender cat sit there confused. Espeon saw her two brothers and yelped happily jumping into Wes' arms. She purred happily. She wasn't one who normally like attention but one this occasion she didn't care.

"Wes." Rui said.

Wes looked up. "What?"

Rui dropped Espeon's new pokeball on the floor and crushed it the best she could.

"Thanks." Wes smiled. Not the smile he used to freak other trainers out but a true smile.

"One question how?" Rui asked.

"Raikou." Wes said stroking Espeon. "He got the pokeballs."

Rui nodded. "Second question. Did we ever let Durking out?"

Wes shook his head.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Percy!" Cryistal exclaimed as her little mouse jumped into her arms. Cryistal sat next to Mary who stroked it ears.

"At lest I got one back." Bob said rubbing the back of his neck. (QE: Wow he can reach that far. E.S.P: QE!)

Domonic looked at Mary who nodded.

"Go Zangoose. First Espeon is way more powerful." Domonic took a step forwards and Bob took a couple back "Go Seviper. Second Percy is weaker than Minum leaving Wes with two powerful pokemons and we have Percy."

"Well Percy's much cuter." The girls all agreed with Mary.

A white rabbit with long claws with red stripes and a black snake with fangs and a purple tail were hissing, spitting and growling at Bob.

QE:Wow.

Evestar:at the moment she's on this adictive website.

QE:Yep.

Cyndaquil:Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

QE:I would of updated earlier nut I had to snag Metagross and Togetic.

E.S.P:She adicted to it.

QE:I own nothing.

Team Thunder Files

Rui stood on the other side of the room watching Wes talk to a large muscular man with dark brown hair. She fiddled with a silver chain on her neck. On the end was a crystal blue pokeball. Wes had given it to her for her last birthday and inside slept a mermaid like Eevee. Espeon and Umbreon sat by her feet rubbing against her a couple of times. She could see Wes wasn't happy about something. Finally Wes walked over to Rui.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"It seems Orre isn't alone with this enemy." Wes looked concerned.

"Where next?" Rui asked.

"Hoenn." Wes turned. "Come on."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Domonic and Mary sat watching the sunset in each other's arms. The whirl islands looked magnificent.

"It's beautiful." Mary sighed leaning towards Domonic.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said pulling her closer.

"When I first met you I never thought you could be so loud." Mary felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"When you met me. I only had a Cacnea and you had already travelled Kanto and Jhoto." Domonic huffed.

"Arr is rich boy jealous?" Mary teased.

"Yeah you and your sister both left and when on you journey since you two were eight and you two had your first pokemon at birth." Domonic said jealously.

"Yeah and." Mary asked.

"Nothing."

"Well if I wasn't then we wouldn't have met outside Rustboro gym." Mary smiled kissing Domonic on the cheek.

"Yeah you're right."

"Good." Mary smiled. "Going to help me wash Surf tomorrow?"

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Wes looked around Lilycove in amazement. It was so green and full of life.

They walked down a small alleyway between the beach and the sea. When they reached the dead end they saw a grey haired man wearing a suit.

"It's Steven Stone." Rui whispered.

"Who?" Wes asked.

"The old champion of Hoenn until Eevee beat him."

"Kate?"

"No a different Eevee." Rui thought hard. "I wonder if the rumours are true?"

Wes noticed that Steven was glancing over his shoulder at Rui.

"Why don't you ask him?" Wes asked.

"What go up to him and ask 'is it true you and Eevee Hope are going out?' " Rui asked.

"Wound help." Rui looked to see Steven Stone looking at her. All she could do was say hi and hid behind Wes.

"Hello. Well since both of you know who I am may I know your twos name?" He said in a posh tone of voice.

"I'm Wes and that's Rui." Wes said pointing to Rui.

"Rui I'm aware of the rumours around me and Eevee." Steven really didn't look impressed. "All of them are false except one."

"Which one?" Wes asked.

"Steven stone." Wes spun around to see Sarah.

"Do you follow me everywhere?" Wes asked.

"I want Steelix back." Sarah growled.

"I don't have it." Wes said calmly.

"Well if you won't give me it back then, go Onix." The giant rock snake blocked off they exit. "I'll take all your pokemons."

"Exactly who are you?" Steven asked stepping forwards.

"Sarah the top member of group Pichu's in Team Thunder." Sarah said evilly.

"I don't have your bloody Steelix Evie has it." Wes said motioning Rui to stay out of the way.

"Why would the pokemon master snag pokemon?" Sarah hissed.

"Only if the pokemon was mistreated and there is no other way." A red dragon floated up next to Steven. Evie jumped off it's back. "By the way your Steelix is fine." Her hair was wind swept and she had a black fleece over her orange top.

"Hi Kate glad you can make it." Steven said slightly less posh then normal.

Evie growled at him. "Charlia Seismic toss."

"Rock's strong against fire." Sarah laughed.

"What we surrounded by." Evie said. She kept a straight face as her Charizard flung Onix into the sea.

"Onix return." Sarah hissed. "Bye." A black shadow swept Sarah off and away.

"HI Steven, Wes and Rui." Evie smiled. Evie's Eevee meander off Charizard a little green in the face. "I told you Eevee Pokeball or Charlia."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Surf." Domonic growled rubbing the bubbles out of his hair.

Mary tried to suppress her laugher.

"What?" He asked

"Surf." Mary shielded her face from the on coming bubbles as Surf shook her wet fur.

"Ha ha." Domonic snorted.

"You know you sound like a pig when you do that." Mary giggle placing bubbles on his nose.

Domonic was just about to say something when the door when.

"Come in." Mary shouted.

"Morning Lady Mary. Morning Dom." Petal said walking in. She was wearing a pink top to match her fuchsia pink curly hair and green three quarter lengths trousers with green high heel sandals in her right hand was a clipboard.

"Since when do you walk around with a clipboard?" Domonic asked in his hard cold voice.

"Since I have a list for you." Petal said bowing to Surf.

"We better leave you two to it." Mary said standing up with a towel.

"You're in charge you should stay." Domonic said softy.

"I really don't want to hear you scream." Mary said turning to Surf. "Rice crispes and yoghurt."

Surf yelped happily and jumped into Mary's arms.

Mary walked out the room drying Surf off.

"Here's the list of snagged pokemon Rattata, Chansey, Pinsir, Spearow, Meowth, Beedrill, Butterfree, Onix, Zubat, Paras, Sandshrew, Clefairy, Goldeen, Seel, Pidgeot, Starmie, Weepinbell, Cubone, Oddish, Bulbasaur, Dragonite, Persian, Gyarados, Gengar, Mankey, Hypno, Hitmonchan, Kangaskhan, Snorlax, Jigglypuff, Farfetch'd, Psyduck, Growlithe, Charizard and Blastoise." Petal said without looking at the clipboard.

"Right." Domonic nodded.

"Farfetch'd, Snorlax, Hypno and Beedrill are still to be enlighten." Petal said board.

Right." Domonic said nodding.

"What happened to Bob?" Petal suddenly asked.

"Dungeons." Domonic smiled.

"Does Petal know?" Petal asked.

"Yep."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"So what brings you two here?" Steven asked. He had dropped the posh act.

"Well the Hoenn Champion asked me to meet her here." Evie said fussing her beloved brown fox's mane.

"I know why you're here." Steven snapped.

"Touchy." She giggled.

Rui didn't pay any attention and looked around the bare room.

"Where's Wes?" She suddenly asked. She was looking around frantically.

"Where did you leave him?" Steven asked.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Wes looked around the wet sandy beach outside Mossdeep.

"Look out." Someone screamed behind him.

Wes looked to see a brown and red blur ride pass him in to the wall the laugher.

"S…orry." The brunette giggled between laughs.

"Are you alright?" Wes asked holding out his hand.

"Thanks." She smiled letting her help her untangle from her bike. Her emerald eyes lit up when she smiled. "Give me a sec." She brushed the sand off her ruby op and denim trousers.

"Hi the name's Eevee." She said rummaging her pockets. "Here he is. Hem hem." She giggled. "Come on Tom you know what to do? Just don't beat him up."

Wes just shook his head as a fighting bird pokemon came out and bowed to Eevee. She handed him a pokeblock.

Tom bowed, took the pokeblock and jumped off.

"Sorry didn't catch your name." Eevee smiled.

"It's Wes." Wes said walking away.

QE:I'm losing it.

Evestar:Plz review. 


	8. Chapter 8

QE:_ACHOO!_

E.S.P:Bless you.

QE:Thanks. Sorry for the wait. It's finaly up YAY!

Cyndaquil:_Sitting covered in green paint. _She owns nothing.

* * *

Team Thunder Files

"Well were are you staying?" Eevee asked folding her bike up.

"Anywhere." Wes said walking off the wet sand.

Eevee suddenly grabbed Wes "I'm sure my boyfriend might help if I ask nicely."

No matter how hard Wes tried he couldn't get out of her grip.

When hey reached the door of a blue roofed building Eevee let go and knocked.

"Come in." Called a posh voice.

Eevee dragged Wes in. "Steven met…"

"Wes." Rui shouted hugging him.

"You've already met?" She asked confused. She shook her head. "Hi Eve."

"Hiya Eevee." Evie smiled. "I said you can call me Kat."

"Oh sorry. Hi Kat." Both girls giggled madly.

"Great." Steven moaned.

"What?" Rui asked. Wes started to go blue in the face.

"Rui I'd let go of your boyfriend if I was you." Steven said rather worried.

Rui looked at Wes and let go "Sorry."

"Rui either don't hug me as tight or not as long." Wes said sitting on the floor.

Rui looked at her feet.

Wes shook his head. "I forgive you."

Rui smiled and looked up. "Why great?"

"These two are the maddest members of the pokemon league." Steven said miserably.

"And proud" Both girls giggled.

"So why do you want me here?" Evie asked.

"And while those two chat. What brings you two there?" Steven asked.

"Have you heard of Team Thunder?" Rui asked sitting down next to Wes.

"Think so." Steven thought really hard for a while. "Haven't they been stealing other peoples pokemon?"

"Yeah." Wes said. Colour was returning to his face.

"And something about…" Eevee started.

"Light pokemon." Evie finished. "They close they mind and they emotions control they minds. Only they trainer can control them." Her voice was flat and she looked miserable.

"How do you know?" Wes asked.

"Mary's my little sister. It ain't that hard."

Both Eves went back to talking.

Wes did look too happy.

"What?" Rui asked.

"How can they be trained if they don't listen to me." Wes whispered.

"I'll train them." Eevee smiled looking at Wes.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Mary swung in her swinging bench. Her blue dress shimmered in the sunset.

"Only if we could get rid of Wes and snag his pokemon." Her voice was thick with sleep and tried.

"May I suggest we send Ein in to Mossdeep." Venus asked walking towards Mary her pink silk nightdress sparkled.

"No. Wait until later." A smile came across Mary's face.

"What are you planning?" Venus asked worriedly.

"Hit Wes where it hurts." An evil sparkle came in to Mary's eyes.

Venus backed away when Mary laughed.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Eevee was in love with that Minum." Rui known talking to Wes was like talking to a brick wall. "Poor Steven, first a Blaziken tried to beat him up, his girlfriend is more interested in the Minum."

"Um hm." Wes said looking around the tree to see a beach up ahead.

"And both Eevee and Evie are totally insane."

"Where are we?" Wes asked.

"Mauville on the other side of this stretch of water." Rui said checking the map. "How do we cross?" Rui asked. "Vaporeon wouldn't be able to carry us."

Rui realised Wes wasn't next to her anymore.

"Wes!" She yelled.

"Behind the rock." Wes called.

Rui shook her head and walked behind the rock. Wes wasn't on his own a purple haired large blue dog sat there chewing. Wes had a small green block in his hand.

"How can you eat them?" Rui asked. "Hi Suicune."

"They're delicious." Said a mystic voice.

"They aren't that bad if you were brought up on pokemon food." Wes said eating it.

Rui shook her head.

"Well you shouldn't of gave me it for the pokemon." Wes said when he swallowed it.

"Any chance for a ride across?" Rui asked hoping for the answer no.

"Do I really have a choose?" Suicune asked.

"Not really." Wes mumbled.

"Yeah." Suicune stood up. "Hurry up you two."

Rui's face dropped as she nervously walked to Suicune.

"Here.' Wes helped Rui up on to Suicune's back and climbed up behind her. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Rui was shaking badly.

"Relax." Wes said holding her close.

Wind flew past them as Suicune jumped from rock to rock. Wes covered Rui's mouth to stop her screaming.

"Thanks." Rui said biting Wes' hand. And fell off Suicune.

"Rui." Wes said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone." Rui huffed walking off in to the tree.

"Leave her." Suicune said nudging his pocket.

"Do I get a pokeblock or are they for your pokemon only?"

A mermaid like pokemon said sitting on a rock.

"How long have you been following us?" Wes asked.

"Since Lilycove." She said smiling.

We shook his head.

"How dare he?" Rui growled. Walking in Mauvilles general direction.

"Dear lassie." Croaked an old voice.

Rui spun around to see an old woman wearing a brown tatty cloak around her. Her face was hidden.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Rui said apologetically.

"Please sit down." The voice croaked.

"OK." Rui knelt in front of her.

"I'm an old woman and near the end of my life." Her bony fingers grabbed Rui's hand and paced a pokeball in them. "Please take care of Mightycutie."

Rui looked at the violet coloured pokeball in her hands. "I couldn't. I struggle enough to take care of my pokemon." Rui looked nervous. "I'm so sorry."

"That's ok." The woman said.

"Rui!"

Rui jumped up when she heard Wes voice.

"Go find your boyfriend."

Rui turned to ask how she knew Wes was her boyfriend but she was gone.

"How odd."

"Since when do you catch pokemon?"

Rui turned to see Wes stand behind her. Smiling.

"I didn't. This old lady gave it me." Rui said hugging Wes. "I'm sorry for biting you." She sniffed.

"It's ok." Wes said hugging her back. "I'm used to your temper."

Rui smiled and stood back.

"What is it?" Wes asked.

"Mightycutie." Rui smiled.

"What is it then?" Wes asked again.

"Come out Mightycutie." Rui called.

A grey dog with black feet and fur down it's back. It bared its fangs at Wes.

"Wes that's a light pokemon." Rui gasped.

"Great." Wes growled jumping back as Mightycutie lunge at him. "Return it quick."

"Mightycutie don't." Rui called. Mightycutie walked over to Rui for a fuss.

"I really don't like it." Wes said dryly.

"Return. I agree." Rui said looking at the pokeball.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Zangoose."

"Dom I only did it because…"

"Seviper."

Petal ducked out of Sevipers poison tail.

"I made Ein design it to listen to Rui but kill…"

"Zan." Petal moved out of Zangoose's slash attack. Domonic and his two light pokemon cornered her.

"Stop." Domonic's voice was angry and bitter.

"I gave Rui the light pokemon because it was and still is designed to kill Wes." Petal collapsed on the floor. "Thank you."

"Still you gave her a light pokemon." Domonic growled. His pokemon followed his lead.

"They don't know it's me." Petal said picking herself off the ground.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Leave him alone." Rui yelled at a group of girls in the pokemon centre chatting Wes up.

"Why go out with her." The leader of the group asked Wes.

"Because I love her." Wes said kissing Rui.

The group walked away.

"You done?" Wes asked.

"Until the next group of girls turn up." Rui said glaring at the girls.

"They're only bothering you." Wes said sitting down. Rui sat next to him.

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Rui asked.

"Yeah."

A woman wearing a white nurses uniform and had pink hair in two curls walked over.

"Your pokemon are fully healed." She said handing Wes his pokeballs.

"Thank you." He said.

"Bye." Rui smiled.

She walked away.

"Even Nurse Joy fancies you." Rui moaned.

"Rui stop being a jealous girlfriend." Wes said sternly.

"Ok." Rui smiled. "Why don't you battle the gym leader?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?" Rui plied fluttering her eyelid.

"Fine." Wes growled standing up.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Rui asked.

"Gym."

"Now?" Rui asked.

"Yes."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"That's an excellent idea." Cried Mary's voice from the window less white room.

Mary was praising Petal's idea.

"Mary I don't think is a good…" Domonic started.

"Well I think it's excellent." Mary growled.

Domonic shut up and Mary gave him a lecture.

* * *

QE:Finlly someone shuts Dom up.

Quilava:_Pink with yellow stripes. _Plz review


	9. Chapter 9

QE:Sorry for the late update.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

QE:And totally rubish at pokemon battles.

* * *

Team Thunder Files 

"Hello there." Called a cheerful voice.

"Hi." Rui said shaky on her feet.

They had to go on a roller coaster type thing to get to the gym and Rui is no go on them.

A balding grey haired man walked forwards wearing a brown army jacket and yellow trousers.

"If ya are here for a gym battle it'll have to wait. There is a problem in New Mauville."

"We'll do it.' Rui exclaimed.

Wes glazed at her.

"What?" She mouthed.

"You two will do it? Why thank you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Wattson the gym leader."

"I'm Rui and that's Wes." Rui pointed out.

"So young man will you help?"

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Venus tiptoed up behind Ein. It wasn't hard because of the loud humming noise. She was two centimetres from him.

"Hi Venus." Ein said blankly tapping away at the computer.

Venus stood there numb. "How did you know it was me?"

"The random giggles were a huge give away." Ein said blankly turning around on the chair.

"Here." Venus gave him a brown file. "Mary sent it."

Ein nodded. Then his lips locked with Venus'.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Rui slid off Suicune's back into Wes arms.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Are you alright Rui?" Wes asked worriedly.

"She's not." Suicune shook his head.

"Cute." Both Wes and Rui turned around to see Eevee standing there with a camera. "Can I take a picture of you two please?" She giggled.

Suicune breathed deeper when he relished she was paying no attention to him.

"Sorry didn't notice you standing there." Eevee walked to the panicking pokemon and stroke him.

"Might." A Mightyena walked up to Eevee and nuzzled her in the back of the leg. Wes watched the Mightyena carefully.

"Are you jealous Pooche?" Eevee smiled hugging her grey dog. "Thank you. Return."

Rui smiled.

"Why are you here?" Wes asked Eevee.

"Simple. Watts phoned me. I came here on Magic." Eevee smiled.

"Magic?" Rui asked.

"My Gyarados." Eevee exclaimed.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"CRYISTAL!" Petal screamed running into the meeting room.

Everyone went quiet.

"Hello." Cryistal chirped.

"How dare you borrow Gorebyss?" Petal yelled.

"Hello." Cryistal chirped again.

"There's no point." Domonic said shaking his head.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"This place is creepy." Rui mumbled grabbing hold of Wes' arm tighter.

"You know where you're going?" Wes asked lanking his arm out of Rui's grip.

"Yep." Eevee said looking around at the cold hard metal. She was wondering why there was no pokemons. "Done it before."

"Vul." Cried out a feeble cry.

"Roxie?" Eevee called out spinning around.

"Hay Wes." Everyone turned around to see a blond haired boy wearing the uniform of Team Thunder holding red dog with three curls of hair and six tails.

"Leave Roxie alone." Eevee yelled.

"What do you want?" Wes asked calmly.

"Simple you come with me nicely and leave those two here or this Vulpix dies." A smile spread across his face.

"It could be a trap." Rui whispered.

"I'll give you a minute or this Vulpix ends up six feet under." He eyed Eevee up and down. "Unless you have an idea."

"Yeah. Let's battle right here right now." Eevee said standing forwards with a pokeball ready.

"Now, now Eevee. If you dare…" He drew out a small knife and placed it at the whimpering Vulpix's neck.

'I'll come only if you let her go." Wes nodded at the Vulpix.

"How can I trust you?" He asked.

"You have my word if you let Vulpix go." Wes said emotionlessly.

"And you girls?" He asked tightening his grip around Vulpix's neck making her whimper.

"I promise we won't come after Wes." Eevee said holding the gob smacked Rui.

"Good." He let go of the Vulpix. She dropped to the floor and ran straight to Eevee.

Wes walked towards him.

"Eevee hold Rui back." Wes kept his voice flat. He kept back his emotions. In his mind he kept imagining what he would do to this person for hurting somebody else's pokemon.

"Come on." Both boys disappeared down the dark corridor.

"What's!" Rui shouted at Eevee. "Your problem? Wes could be killed!" Rui carried on as Eevee checked her Vulpix over.

"You ok Roxie?" She asked. Roxie nodded her head. "I'm so sorry if I knew…" Roxie placed her paw over Eevee's mouth and licked her cheek. "Thanks." Eevee smiled.

Rui was ranting until her face turned blue.

"Rui shut up and listen." Eevee said sternly. "When we were at Steven's place I let slip that I used to be a spy." Eevee said it so quietly it was hard to catch.

"What?" Rui whispered.

"I used to work for Devon." Eevee sighed.

"But Wes could still be dead." Tears filled Rui's eyes.

"Was the rant to stop you worrying?" Rui nodded. Eevee placed one arm around her and hugged. "He'll be fine. Roxie here will find him. Anyway I said we wouldn't go after Wes who said that other thing?" Roxie yelped and jumped out of Eevee's arm and ran down the corridor glowing. "Roxie." Eevee moaned.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"In there." The bloke pushed Wes into a room.

Wes growled under his breath.

"I'd be careful if I was you." He smirked slamming the door shut.

"Bastard." Wes whispered under his breath.

"Now, now Wes. Temper, temper." Ein mocked turning around in the chair.

The loud humming made it hard to hear.

"Unfortunately Miss Tims and Miss Hope won't be around for much longer and you won't be able to save them."

"You even touch Rui I'll make sure you won't be able to breathe." Wes growled.

"Temper Wes." Ein said standing up. He's lab coat was unnatural tidy. "Come out Lanturn and Rhydon."

A grey rhinoceros standing on its back legs and blue fish with yellow orb got ready to fight.

"Go Entei and Umbreon." Entei and Umbreon came out and called they names.

"Bad choice." Ein smirked. "Rhydon jump. Lanturn surf."

"Umbreon Shadow ball followed by bite. Entei stomp twice." Wes said glaring at Ein.

Umbreon shot a ball of darkness at Lanturn then ran towards him were Entei had already brought his foot down twice hard. His teeth into the scaly flesh.

Ein didn't do anything. "Return Lanturn and Rhydon." Ein pulled out a single pokeball. "How about one pokemon, who ever wins gets to keep the pokemon." Ein released a small yellow mouse with black ears and tail. It growled at Wes.

"Entei return." Entei nodded and disappeared. Umbreon looked at Wes with puppy dog eyes. "Ok. Umbreon return." Umbreon yelped and sat behind Wes' legs. "Espeon take your brothers place." Espeon sat proudly in front of Ein and Pichu.

'Be careful.' Wes told her telepathically.

'Ok why?' She asked back.

'That pokemon's strong.'

Espeon nodded.

Ein turned to Pichu. "Thunder."

Pichu let out an extraordinary amount of electricity.

'Teleport' Espeon nodded and disappeared before she was hit. She sat right behind Pichu unharmed.

"Return." Wes called out.

Espeon sent out large pink hearts at Pichu, which exploded on contact.

"Pichu." It called out weakly but it still stood strong.

The door slammed open and Rui and Eevee stood there. "Another wrong room." Eevee joked.

Rui gasped. "Wes It's a light pokemon."

"Like I didn't figure that one out." Wes whispered under his breath. "Finish it Espeon. Psychic and Return."

When the dust settled a purple ball sat in Espeon's mouth.

No body had noticed Eevee scrambling over the consult.

"Anyone going to help?" She called. "The generator is about explosive."

"What?" Ein ran over to the consult to check over the numbers. "It was fine."

"Help find the off button."

Everyone was frantically searching over it. Suddenly everything switched off.

"Ok." Eevee looked at the buttons.

Espeon and Umbreon walked out from behind the machine.

'Why didn't anyone think of the plug?' Espeon asked Umbreon.

'There all human.'

Wes shook his head.

* * *

Evestar:The plug?

QE: Yep.

E.S.P:Plz rveiew.


	10. Chapter 10

QE: Yay I'm back and hopefully for good.

Moonlit: I highly surjest running.

QE:I own nothing. If I did the world would be over runned with Eevee's.

* * *

Team Thunder Files

"You're all insane." Domonic said shaking his head.

"Come on in." Called Mary in her one-piece blue swimsuit.

"Gor." Cried a slender pink pokemon.

"Cryistal!" Scream Petal sitting on the side of the Olympic swimming pool. Her pink hair laid dripping wet and her green two-piece swimsuit shimmered with water. "Mary, she splashed me."

"Splash her back." Mary giggled.

Cryistal screamed and dived under the surface.

"You sure?" Mary teased.

Surf lifted up her sunglasses and shook her head, and then when back to life guard duties.

"Yeah." He said broadly. He turned and Gorebyss water gunned him.

"You sure?"

"I may be wet but I'm not nuts." Domonic huffed storming out.

"Gor." Gorebyss said proudly.

"I hope he doesn't send Seviper at me." Petal said worriedly.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Where next?" Rui asked slipping under the blue covers.

"Lavender town." Wes was sitting on the lower bed with his back to the wall.

Both Eons stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"What?"

"Lavender town is where deceased pokemon go. Well there and Mt Pyre." Rui pulled the covers around tighter.

"I know but I got a mail off Eevee earlier and she said there is trouble in Kanto." Wes glared back at the Eons.

Espeon stuck her tongue out and hid under the covers. Umbreon followed.

Rui moaned. "Please anywhere but there?" She asked no one.

"Rui ghost don't exist." Wes said dragging Espeon out by the tail.

"How do you know?" Rui asked. "Do you know what happens to us when we die?"

"No."

Umbreon grinned as he army crawled under Wes' legs.

"Have you ever felt something living under your bed waiting to grab you and drag you away?" Rui nervously glanced around the darkening room.

Wes glanced at Espeon, who grinned and tried to get out of his grip.

"Why?" Espeon kicked him in the face.

"Well I'm scared of that." Rui hid further under the covers.

Wes let go of Espeon and jumped off the bed silently. He made a soft clicking with his boots as he stepped on to the bottom bunk to talk to Rui better.

Rui looked to where that noise came from and screamed as she saw two demonic gold eyes watching her. She hid deep in her covers.

Wes shook his head and pulled her covers down and lifted Rui chin up so she was looking at him. "I'm not that scary."

"Sorry." She whispered drawing closer.

Wes let ago and hopped down.

Rui missed her chance again. She felt despair that he wouldn't kiss her. "Night Wes." She murmured curling up to sleep. She didn't expect him to reply.

Suddenly a Pink thing flew across the room followed by Wes' coat. "Stay over there."

Rui giggled.

Umbreon followed but he ran back at Wes.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Never mind." Venus said cuddling Ein. "So you lost Pichu."

Ein nodded. "It's telling Domonic I'm most worried about."

Venus nodded.

"I really didn't like that stuck up rat." Venus giggled in her girly like way.

Ein shook his head. "Even Percy would have been better then Pichu."

"Oh you were jealous?" She said as if she had solved the world's most complex equation.

"Yes." Ein said shaking his head.

"Tell Mary. Domonic won't hurt her." Venus smiled.

"Her or that Pikachu."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8

Rui creped out of bed, she tried to be silent. Umbreon watched her from the other bunk bed. It was just about midnight, the moon lit up the room enough to see where she was going and she needed to go.

When she came back in, she turned to look at Wes. He was sitting up against the wall. His head lolled from one side to the other. Espeon had curled up on his lap. Her breathing was to the timing of Wes'. Rui kept forgetting how close they all were. The cover was falling off him if she could just tuck him in, she might just be able to sleep next to him. She lent over Espeon and just was about to pull the covers up when something licked her leg. She couldn't help herself and screamed. Wes woke up instantly.

"What?" His' voice was thick with sleep.

" Can I sleep with you tonight." Rui asked afraid to look just in case in was a ghost. " I think there's a ghost in the room."

Wes pulled the cover up out from under Espeon who stayed asleep and flung it at Rui before nodding off again.

Rui cuddled up to Wes and placed some cover over Espeon.

Espeon lifted her head and glanced at Rui and waited for her to drop off asleep. 'Umbreon you basterd.' She growled getting up and stretching.

'Last time I checked so were you.' He grinned lifting his head up from behind Rui. 'Our brother needs a push in the love department.'

A swift hand hit Espeon around the head.

'Oi.'

Wes glared at both of them. "Shut up." His voice was no more then a growl.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8

Mary watched Domonic pace back and forwards. "Great, great, great, great, great." He whispered under his breath.

Mary shook her head and turned to Ein who was watching Domonic with caution. "You see that Pichu was one of my sister's contest pokemon. The only reason you got it over Venus was because I thought you could handle her better." She shrugged again. "She was only my sister's pokemon. No biggie."

"I'm very sorry my lady." Ein said as courteous as he could.

"That's ok. I've still got ten of her pokemons." Mary said happily.

"Ermm." Domonic's face fell.

"She has them back hasn't she?" Mary asked.

"Sorry. There was a break in a while ago." Domonic hung his head.

"Yeah alright." Mary shrugged her shoulders. "Right next on today agenda is?"

"Paperwork." Domonic said half heartily.

"Great." Mary moaned.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8

The small platform with two trains on either side was busy with people. Random jumbles heading for they train, waving people good-bye and the odd train spotter.

"Wes hurry up." Rui grabbed hi arm and dragged him towards a train.

"Rui stop it." He pulled his arm out of her grip.

"Hurry." She decided pushing him might be better. "You're acting like you've never been to a working train station."  
"I haven't." Wes said stepping onto the train.

Rui followed pursuit. Attempting to get his' PDA without him noticing.

Wes held the rectangular object over his shoulder.

"I'm not very good am I?" Rui shook her head and grabbed the PDA.

Wes blanked her and stepped on to the train. She stepped not long on afterwards. The train was plain on the inside, brown and cream. There were two doors. The one on the right held carriages and left held the dinner cart. She had lost Wes.

Espeon pocked her head around the chair. Rui was looking the other way. Umbreon sat behind her snoring softly. To human ears he was just lightly snoozing. To pokemon he was snoring to a psychic like Espeon he was snoring the roof down. She just thumped him with her tail.

'What?' He yawned. 'I was dreaming.'

"Can you two not argue?" They both shook their heads.

"There you are." Rui exclaimed happily.

Wes was about to say something sarcastic but decided against it.

Espeon and Umbreon hid under the blue seats.

Rui sat down opposite Wes. "You've never been on a train?"

Wes shook his head. Then rested it against the wall.

"Wes?" Rui sighed. It amazed her how he could sleep anywhere. He was just lying over the two seats. She hung her head and placed his PDA on the table and then rummage through a pocket on the inside of her jacket for a smaller rectangular grey object. She was in half a mind to phone her mum.

"Excuse me I believe you're in my seat." Rui looked up to see a golden brown haired girl wearing a pink top and jeans.

"That's ok. You may as well sit there." She plonked herself next to Rui. "Daisy." She held out her hand.

"Ruth." Rui took and shopok. "Most of my friends call me Rui."

Daisy laughed. "So where do I stand?"

Rui shrugged. "My best friend in Golden rod calls me Ruth so I don't really mind."

"I like Rui better." Both girls giggled.

"The trains moving." Rui said surprised.

"Hardy anyone gets on at Maple train station. Most people are too scared. Due to bad press."

"Not you." Rui pointed out.

"I'm heading to Orre to help Dr. Krane start up the Pokemon HQ lab." Daisy sighed. "Then I'm going to see my brother in Sinnoh."

"So why are they building a HQ in Orre?"

Daisy went quiet. "I shouldn't say."

"Why? You under the secrets act?"

Daisy shook her head. "I don't really know you?"

Espeon glared at Rui's ankles. 'Who cares?' Her paw was on Umbreon's throat to stop him snoring.

'Can't breathe.' Umbreon whispered.

'You can speak. You can breathe.'

"Have you heard of Professor David Sato and his wife Dr Lily Sato?"

'Who cares?' Espeon asked.

"No why?"

"Well they are heading to Orre soon to help Dr Krane due to Professor Sato being an expert in pokemon behavioural patterns."

"Cool. I think."

Umbreon dozed off not long after and Espeon lay there covering her ears. 'My pokeball sounds like a good idea now.' She moaned to herself. It would have been ok if those two girls weren't randomly giggling and talking about boys and make up and other such girly girl stuff.

"So, who's he?" Daisy nodded towards Wes.

"Wes." Rui said yawning.

"How did you two meet?" Dasiy asked edging to warded the edge of her seat.

"I don't feel oblige to tell you." Rui said calmly.

Daisy laughed. "Yeah I wouldn't tell you about the Lab. That somehow seems fair."

Espeon cocked her ear. 'Chances of Wes actually being asleep?'

'Slim to none.' Umbreon yawned.

"He saved me from Team Snag'em." Rui smiled to herself.

"Do you feel for him?" Rui gave Daisy a bemused look. "As in Love or friendship or even hatred."

"I sometimes think he doesn't care whether I'm there or not."

"Other times?"

"I know for sure he doesn't want me around." Rui sighed.

"Well it could just be he saved you and you don't know how to pay him back so you have feelings for him." Daisy said thoughtfully.

Rui went quiet. "Yeah."

Niether of them noticed the two blokes walking up behind them. "Oi." One of them had what looked like a gun in his hand.

* * *

QE: Don't ask me about guns. They all look the same.

Evestar: Plz review. Flames will be fed to the dragon.

Cyndaquil: I'm not a dragon.

Evestar: Who said you were?


End file.
